House in the Florida Keys
by dragonlots
Summary: AU. Dr. Benton Quest had just lost his wife and had to raise Jonny, who was only a few weeks old, on his own. On top of that, his employers had forced him to accept a body guard he didn't think he needed. Or did he?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Jonny Quest, 1960's TV version. Only borrowing them for this story as there are some questions never answered in this run of the series.

House in the Florida Keys

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 1

 _How does one prepare for something like this?_ Dr. Benton Quest asked himself as he slowly opened the nursery door. Sitting in the wooden rocker his wife had purchased only a few short weeks ago, the nanny held his son, Jonny, in her arms. The baby looked so peaceful, his tiny eyes closed and his blond hair, so much like the woman who had given him birth, smoothed over his head.

He pulled his eyes away to examine the room the two of them had so lovingly decorated. They had painted the walls yellow since they had no idea if they'd have a boy or a girl. The dark wooden crib sat near the wall with the colorful quilt his wife had made over the mattress. Light sneaked in despite the checkered curtains of green and white. A few stuff animals sat on a shelf and a large oriental rug covered the hardwood floor.

The entire room reminded him of his loss and all he wanted to do was retreat from the world. Hide in his anguish so painful he felt he couldn't breathe. Her face haunted him in his sleep and interfered with his work. Worse, the police had informed it hadn't been an accident. His wife had been murdered. He had no doubt one of his many enemies had been after him and taken her by accident, or perhaps by intent.

His fault, not matter who they'd meant to kill.

Quietly closing the door, he continued down the white hallway to his lab. Once alone he stared at the equipment, his notes still open and incomplete on his desk, and the unfinished experiment he'd been working on. He hadn't been able to finish since the call had come. The one which had taken his wife who he loved, his son's mother, away permanently.

He sank to the cold floor, trying to fight the sobs threatening to overcome him. There had been so much to do after he'd received the news. Arrange the funeral, hire a nanny, and inform his employers he needed time off. They'd objected letting him know his work was too important to interrupt. Benton had ended up hanging up. They didn't really understand he needed time to recover from his devastating loss.

Had it really only been five weeks ago? He hadn't been able to work since then. Wasn't sure he wanted to. Everything he'd done had been for their future. For their son and for the other babies his wife had wanted and he would have gladly given her.

Benton felt dampness escape his blue eyes and escape down his face. He'd starting growing a beard just before she'd died and although his wife had teased him about it, she approved. "Makes you look distinguished," she'd told him, running her fingers through his dark reddish-brown hair.

"Oh, God, I miss you!" he wailed into the cluttered room, his hands covering his face, his emotions overwhelming him and cracking through the control he'd tried to maintain. "It's not fair. It's not fair!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The island Dr. Quest lived on looked fairly secure and easy to guard, Race Bannon decided as the helicopter set down near the plane parked on the runway. He gave the pilot a half wave and said, "Thank you," before grabbing his suitcase and gear. His feet made no sound on the pavement and he walked toward the house, listening as his ride lifted off.

"You won't have an easy time of it," his employers had told him. "Dr. Quest has just lost his wife and we are uncertain how this has affected him or his work."

"I can handle it," he'd assured the dark suited men in the gray sterile room where they'd met.

"You had better. His work is too important to sit idle." One of the dark suits had shoved a thick document across the metal table. "This is all you need to know about him."

"What about his wife's murder?" Race had looked over the table, narrowing his eyes when the other refused to meet his gaze.

"Best left to the police." The other tapped the table with his finger. He had such a normal looking face, Race doubted he could have identified him during a police lineup. "Your job is to protect Dr. Benton Quest and his son."

"Why me?" He didn't really know anything about kids. He'd been single with an on again, off again relationship with Jade.

"You are well qualified and come highly recommended." The man opened a file. "Experienced in hand to hand combat, proficient with firearms, a licensed pilot, mechanical skills, and well- travelled." The thick folder closed with a thud. "All the skills you need to keep Dr. Quest safe."

Why Race had finally agreed, he couldn't remember. Maybe it had been the lost expression on Dr. Quest's face taken, without him knowing, at his wife's funeral. Maybe it had been the little baby squirming in his father's arms. Maybe it had because they'd dropped a veiled threat about his mercenary and making certain the right 'people' knew where he was. Or maybe, he was just tired of being alone, since Jade had left again, leaving him with no purpose in his life.

His mind returned to the present. Straightening his back, he walked purposefully to the house, his red shirt sticking to his back due to the humidity. Taking in the outside layout, he spotted places where potential traps could be set and protections he needed to put in place to keep the good doctor and his son safe.

He reached the door and knocked, unsure why he felt a bit nervous, as if this was the most important meeting of his life. His dark eyes shifted from side to side, an old habit which had saved his life more than once. Race kept his body on edge, always ready to fight. He rarely relaxed.

The door swung open. Standing before him was the man he'd been assigned to protect. One glace told him Dr. Quest probably hadn't slept much, his face haggard and his clothes being rumpled. A faint mustiness told him the man needed to take a long hot bath.

"Dr. Quest, I'm Race Bannon."

"I know who you are. I told them I don't need a body guard."

Luckily, he'd been prepared for any objections. "I understand just as I'm sure will that you don't have a choice."

"Did you?" Dr. Quest's question caught Race off guard.

"That's not important." Deflecting always proved to be a good tactic. "Look, it's a bit warm out here and I'd like to come in. May I?" He wondered if he'd be allowed or forced to sleep in the hanger.

Dr. Quest sighed, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "Come on in. Might as well make the best of it." He stepped away.

Quick to take the advantage, Race pushed open the screen door and entered the house. Instantly he felt cooler and wondered how Dr. Quest had managed it. "Thank you."

With a shake of his head, Dr. Quest pointed down the hall. "Don't thank me yet. Your room is the first door on the right. Mine is at the end and Jonny's is in between."

"Once I get settled, do you mind if I take a look around?"

"Not at all." Quest turned the opposite direction. "Before I forget, I hired a nanny. Her name is Lisa Simmons. She's in the room across from my son."

No need to tell Dr. Quest he'd already been briefed. Their mutual employers had sent the woman to help out with the child, but hadn't said much else. He wondered if she worked for them or if she'd been referred like he had.

Once in his room, he looked around. The walls had been painted a pale orange brown and a twin bed sat against one side. A window gave him a view of the beach and the ocean beyond. He quickly stowed his gear and wanted to take a walk around the grounds. Time for him to get to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dr. Quest ran water in his bathtub and lowered his body into it. The warmth embraced him and he sighed, wondering why it had taken him so long to realize he needed this. He closed his eyes, resting it against the hard surface.

His busy mind quieted and he took a deep breath. Benton hadn't expected to be a peace any time soon. He relished these few moments.

He jerked awake a while later, the water cooling around his exhausted body. _More tired than I realized._ Groggy, he managed to sit up and wash, before preparing to get out. Reaching for a towel, he froze. Slithering across the faded green linoleum a yellow, black and red snake slithered toward him.

Recognizing the poisonous Coral snake, Benton wondered if he'd live to see Jonny grow up.


	2. Chapter 2

House in the Florida Keys

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 2

 _Don't make any sudden moves,_ Benton told himself, as he warily watched the snake. Its pale pink tongue lashed out, tasting the floor. Afraid to move, he stood there, wondering how he could escape. The window behind him would be too small to fit his frame and he had no way to make it across the floor without the snake striking him.

A light knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Dr. Quest?" Lisa called. "Are you all right?"

"No," he calmly answered despite the hammering of his heart. "Don't open the door, Miss Simmons. Please find Mr. Bannon and ask him to come, please."

"Certainly, Dr. Quest." He heard the faint hesitance in her voice before her footsteps receded.

The serpent stopped by his shoes, its tongue darting in and out. Fortunate for him, he still stood in the tub protected from any attack by a thick wall. His shaking hand pulled down the towel and dried his body, listening to the water slurp down the drain. He used the wet fabric to tie around his waist wanting to keep some semblance of dignity.

"What's going on, Dr. Quest?" Race Bannon's voice called from other side of the door.

"I have an unwanted visitor. Very poisonous."

"That a fact?" A brief silence as the metal knob slowly turned and he briefly saw Bannon's tanned face. "Nasty critter."

"Very."

"You have a net in your lab?"

"No."

"Hmmm. I've got an idea. Don't move."

"Not a problem."

Gently the entry way closed and he waited, feeling like all his energy was being drained like the last of the water. Glancing down, he noticed the snake had curled around his shoe. Time dragged and he began to shake.

"Still with me?" Bannon's voice filled him with relief.

"Yes."

"Good." Again the door creaked open. "Come on , don't give me any trouble." A long stick slid across the floor. "Just pay attention to that."

The bright colored serpent uncoiled from around his shoe and went to investigate the new object. In one fluid motion, the stick caught the snake and it slid into bag. Bannon closed the top and it only then registered that his rescuer had used a white pillow case. The man also donned thick gloves, a good move on Race's part.

"Where'd you learn that?" Dr. Quest asked.

"I've been around." He held the bar an arm's length from his body. "I'm going to take our friend here outside and let him ago."

"Away from the house please."

Bannon wryly smiled. "Of course. Then I'm going to figure out how he got in here." He turned to leave. "One second." He grabbed some fabric from behind the door and draped it over the sink. "Figured you'd want this."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, doctor." He stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

After looking over the floor for any other unwanted visitors, Benton got out of the tub and grabbed his robe off the sink. He ran a quick brush through his hair and beard, before returning to his room.

Sinking down on the bright quilt covering the mattress, he took several deep breaths to calm his racing heart and try to calm his shaking body. That had been too close!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once outside, Bannon took the snake as far from the house as he could. He laid the pillowcase in some thick reeds and hastily retreated, knowing eventually the snake would escape and make a new home in the small bush grove.

Upon his return to the house, he examined the bathroom, noting the crack under the door would not have allowed the serpent in. He checked around the tub and all the drains, finally finding a hole large enough to have accommodated the snake.

"So that's how you got in," he murmured.

"How?"

He glanced up from where he'd been kneeling on the floor. "There's a hole here." Race pointed.

Dr. Quest's face reflected his relief.

"I had the same thought," he reassured the scientist.

"Nice to know that," he stopped. "Do me a favor, check the baby's room."

"Not a problem." He got to his feet. "In fact, I'll check all around the house and make sure any holes get plugged."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that."

"It's why I'm here."

"I'm glad you were. Look," Dr. Quest took a step forward. "Let's start again. I'm Dr. Benton Quest." He extended his hand.

"Race Bannon." He shook the other man's hand whose grip was firm and confident.

"Welcome to my home," he said, as he released his grip.

"Thank you, Dr. Quest."

Race spent the rest of the day checking out the plumbing and baseboards. He didn't find any other unexpected snake entrances and plugged up the one in the bathroom with some substance he found in the hanger. Next he checked around the outside doing the same.

When he came back in, he found the nanny grabbing her purse. "Hello, Mr. Bannon," she greeted.

"Miss Simmons." She looked pretty much like her photo. Black hair framing an oval face, golden brown eyes, not a real beauty, rather plain, and a figure a bit on the heavy side, covered in a yellow and green flowered dress.

She noticed his frank look. "I'm good at what I do."

"I'm sure you are."

"Look, Mr. Bannon. You and I both know how I got here." She raised a hand when he started to speak. "I know they told you."

Had to admire her honesty. "You're right."

"My job is to take care of the baby. Yours to protect them."

"Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Dr. Quest is in his lab." She smiled slightly. "I have no idea if he's working or not."

"I'll check on him later."

"Jonny is asleep and should for the next couple of hours."

"Going somewhere?"

She nodded. "Need to pick up a few items. I'll take the boat and should be back about the time the baby wakes up."

"Never knew a woman could shop that fast."

"You might be surprised." She headed for the door. "Oh, Mr. Bannon, I got a look at your file too."

"Find anything interesting?"

Her eyes flashed mischievously. "If I did, I'd never tell."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Glancing up from his notes he'd been updating, Benton noticed several hours had gone by. He remembered hearing the boat leave, but not returning. Closing his notebook, he walked to the window looking out to the beach and dock. He loved the ocean view, but frowned when he noticed Miss Simmons hadn't returned. She never stayed out longer than she planned.

He left the lab and on impulse, stopped at the nursery. What he saw surprised him. Mr. Bannon sat in the rocker, Jonny cooing and raising tiny fingers to grasp the side of body guard's hand. He smiled, softening his face. It seemed natural to him and didn't quite jive with the mental picture Benton had painted in his mind.

"You're a natural," he complimented as he walked across the rug. "Most men don't know to support a baby's head."

An expression he couldn't read flashed across Bannon's face. "I've held a baby before."

When he didn't say anything else, Benton let it drop. He knew a man with Race Bannon's background probably had secrets he'd kept and would never share. He wondered if that was why the other had white hair.

"Miss Simmons back yet?" Bannon asked.

"No." He frowned. "She's never been this late."

"You're worried."

"After what happened to my wife-" He stopped trying to swallow the emotion threatening to break through his defenses.

"Understandable. Here," he got up and handed the infant over to Benton. "Why don't you rock him for a bit, while I go make some phone calls."

Benton felt helpless and oddly abandoned when Race left the room. He gazed down at the child in his arms. "I wish I could protect you from all the bad things in this world, Jonny."


	3. Chapter 3

House in the Florida Keys

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 3

When Race returned, Benton knew from his expression the news wasn't good. "What happened?" He shifted Jonny slightly, trying not to wake him. His son stirred, before settling down again in the safety his father's arms.

"Sheriff found Miss Simmons's body an hour ago." Race clinched his hands as if trying to control himself.

Benton's gut tightened, fear and dread kicking in. Was someone deliberately targeting women in his life? Even someone he hired?

"Tomorrow morning," the body guard continued, "I'm going to talk with the sheriff and see if I can get access to the nanny's file and your wife's."

"I was told to let the police handle it."

A tight smile touched Bannon's lips. "Me too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

One advantage to working for someone like I-1, Race could get access to just about anything he wanted, very few questions asked. He sat in the noisy sheriff's office, watching locals come and go, lodging their complaints in whiney tones, and often leaving muttering under their breath.

He looked down at the file he had been trying to read and the details he'd gleamed. The chair he sat on squeaked and the padding long ago worn out and uncomfortable. His eyes roamed the desk, noting coffee stains and rings, half used pencils, and wadded up paper in the basket sitting on the worn floor.

Sheriff Harris had finally decided to escape and headed toward the heavy door. "Deputy Thomas will be in soon and should be able to answer any questions you have."

"Thanks for all your help."

The sheriff gave him a half attempted smile before darting out and fleeing to the safety of his car. Race watched as the other speeded off and down the main street of the small town, often stopping to chat with a local.

He shook his head. The files he'd been provided weren't very helpful. All he knew about the death of Dr. Quest's wife is that she'd been found at the same dock where Miss Simmons body had been. Both women had been strangled, but nothing stolen. A tire track had imprinted on the damp ground, and had been just as quickly dismissed, as several people used the dock.

There weren't a lot of follow up notes, and he had to wonder if the sheriff, or anyone else in the office, actually had worked the case or would. Many of the files he'd seen seemed to be filed with no updates and no arrests.

A youngish man entered and started at seeing Race. He approached the body guard warily. "I'm Deputy Jim Thomas. Who are you?" His hand hovered just above his weapon.

"Roger Bannon, I-1."

"That FBI?"

"No. Similar though."

With a smile the deputy relaxed, moving his hand away from his gun. "That's fine then. If you need help, let me know."

He sat down, his tan uniform hanging on his lean frame. His desk looked to be in disarray too. Several mugs and stacks of paper piled everywhere.

"Anyone actually working this case?" He held up the file.

"Oh, the sheriff looks at it now and again."

"I don't see any suspects."

"He hasn't got any." Deputy Thomas got up, his keys on his belt jingling. "I need to go let Mr. George out of this cell. He should be sobered up by now."

Race hid his smile. Every town seemed to have one local drunk always in jail. "Sure." He listened as the deputy headed for the back of the building. Once certain he wouldn't be seen, he picked up both files and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Benton poured himself another cup of coffee and sipped the bitter brew, before heading back to his lab. He stopped at the nursery first to check on Jonny, who fortunately, still slept. His son had kept him up half the night either changing his diaper, feeding him or just sitting in the rocker. He was exhausted and had no idea how his wife had managed to accomplish all she had, plus caring for their son.

Walking down the hall, he left the door open so he could hear Jonny, and glanced over the room. He still had an experiment to finish and notes to complete. What he really wanted was a nap. Tiredly he rubbed his eyes and sat at his cluttered desk, looking over his last notes. With another sip he put the cup down and updated a few bits of data before he heard his son crying again.

"You're not going to let me do any work are you?" he asked the child, before grabbing his cup and returning to the nursery. Setting the mug down, he picked up his son, who immediately quieted. Benton smiled. "Just wanted some company, huh?" He sighed, feeling the ache of his wife's loss. "I know how that feels."

Taking a seat on the rocker, he held his son close, listening to gurgling sounds the baby made. It amazed him how much he loved the tiny human he held. "You look like both us."

A light tap at the door and he glanced up. "Am I interrupting, doctor?"

"No, Mr. Bannon. Come in."

"Mr. Bannon is my father. Please call me Race."

"All right." A tiny hand reached up and grabbed Benton's finger. "Find out anything?"

"Nothing good." He held up some files. "Like the police aren't really working on either your wife's or Miss Simmons's murder."

He frowned, feeling anger beginning to build in his chest. "They're doing nothing?"

"Nothing," Race confirmed. "I'm going to some calls. There's something familiar about what happened to them."

"Familiar how?"

Race shook his head. "I'm not sure. Let you know what I find out." He left. Benton listened as the body guard went down the hall.

He looked down at his son. "I'm so sorry you'll never get a chance to get to know your mother."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You were told to leave the case alone!" the voice growled at him over the phone.

Race glanced out at the beach as the waves rolled in. They'd been getting heavier for the past few minutes and dark clouds rolled in the distance. Splats began dropping on the window.

"I know what I was told. These locals are not doing anything." He hadn't bothered to unpack and his room looked like no one lived there.

"You should know it takes time to put together a case."

"I know sloppy police work when I see it." He sighed. "Look. What could it hurt to call a few local stations to see if there have been similar murders?"

"Your job is to protect Dr. Quest and his son. Not play detective. Leave the matter with the police." The line went dead.

He stared at the receiver for several seconds, before growling and hanging up. "Idiots!"

"Everything okay, Race?" He turned to find Dr. Quest standing there, his son Jonny still in his arms.

"No." He shook his head. "I-1 refuses to help."

"That's nothing new."

Despite himself he chuckled. "That's true."

"Have you worked for them long?"

"First assignment."

"Oh."

"If you have work to do, I can look after Jonny for you."

Dr. Quest shook his head. "No. I'm not able to work right now anyway." He pointed his chin. "We have a storm moving in."

"Want me to make sure the house is secure?"

"Just close the outside shutters and come back inside."

"Sure thing." He left, grabbing a jacket before going out into the weather. While closing the shutters, the rain began to really fall and the wind picked up. Trees whipped every direction and he had a sick sensation in his stomach.

Back in the house he called, "Dr. Quest!"

"Here." The man sat with his son in the main room. It was large full of comfortable furniture and what would normally be a beautiful view of the beach.

"Nasty storm." The house rattled and he tensed.

The scientist frowned. "I need to check an instrument in my lab." He offered the infant to Race who took the child. "I'll be right back."

The baby squirmed, blinking up at Race. The kid had the clearest blue eyes he'd ever seen. "You're going to be a charmer when you grow up."

"There's a pressure drop," Dr. Quest shared when he rejoined Race.

"What does that mean?"

"It means a hurricane is on its way."


	4. Chapter 4

House in the Florida Keys

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 4

Wind howled around the house and Benton cringed. Double checking his instruments, he was fairly certain it was already too late to evacuate inland. The shutters in his lab rattled and he glanced up, hoping they survived. His most pressing concern would be if the water over ran the key and flooded the house. Jonny wouldn't survive if they were forced to climb to the roof.

"Any idea how bad this going to get?" Race stood in the doorway, like he braced himself against an attack.

"No." He and several others had been collaborating to be able to predict the paths of hurricanes. The whole house shuddered. "Jonny!" He bolted for the door.

Bannon must have known he was in a hurry because he'd moved out of the way and then followed Benton down the hallway to the nursery.

Scooping the baby up, he turned to pack a bag, only to find the body guard already there. "What do you need packed?"A quick list came to mind and he watched the man follow his instructions. "Can we still get out?"

From another part of the house Benton heard wood splintering and explosions as windows blew out.

"Come on, Doc." Race grabbed another blanket and tossed it over him and his son. "Move!"

Seconds later the windows in the nursery shattered. Bannon slammed the door shut and Benton could hear glass fragments hitting the wood.

"This way." Benton turned back toward the lab. "We set up room in case of tornadoes."

"Sounds good."

Near the end of the hall, he found the door. "I can't,"

"Got it." Bannon opened it and the two men entered. "How secure is it?" He put the bag down.

Sitting on one of the two bunk beds, he found it amazing Jonny hadn't cried. Two blue eyes stared up him, so full of trust, he knew he'd do anything to protect his son.

"For now, its' the best we can do. If we get flooding," he shrugged. "I don't know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The storm seemed to last forever and the noise was deafening. Race turned on the narrow bed, resting, but not really sleeping. Dr. Quest had finally scrubbed to exhaustion and Jonny slept secure in a wooden cradle, not far from his father.

The rest of the room had shelves with supplies, some extra blankets, flashlights, candles and even a small restroom. He had to admire the man and his planning.

He'd heard the door rattle a couple of times, but not seen any water. There'd been more windows broken and who knew what else. He'd heard lots of noise. No telling what they'd find once the hurricane passed.

"Did you find out anything about the murders?" Dr. Quest's voice through the storm noise.

Race settled on his back. "Thought you were asleep."

"I've been napping since my wife…" he didn't finish his sentence. Race knew what the older man had meant to say.

"Only that they're certain the same person did it. I managed a few calls to some contacts. They promised to check into it."

"I have a lot of enemies." He heard the regret in the other's tone.

"My gut tells me this wasn't an attack on you." He tried to stretch out his cramping leg. "I should know more later."

"Phone lines might be out for a while."

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it." He folded his arms under his head. "My first duty will be to get the two of you out of here."

"Going to depend on the damage."

"Let's just hope that plane of yours can fly."

"There are going to downed trees, debris everywhere."

"So it takes a little while."

"Depending on the damage," he heard Dr. Quest sigh. "It'll take some time to repair my home."

Race blinked. He hadn't thought about that. He'd have to check around and make sure the entire structure didn't collapse on them. Not to mention possible animal intruders looking for a safe harbor.

"It'll be all right." He'd never been good at reassuring people.

"You sound like Rachelle."

"You were a lucky man." Race hadn't meant to sound envious.

"I know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they finally emerged from the storm shelter, Benton tried not to despair. The damage to house proved to be extensive. Half the roof was missing, allowing water to drip in on the furniture. The main room and kitchen had been completely destroyed. None of the windows survived.

"Sure it wouldn't be easier just to move?" Race glanced at him.

"I know it looks bad." He moved his sleeping son in his arms. The infant stuck a finger in his tiny mouth. "It's home."

"Must be nice to have one." He couldn't remember the last time he'd had someplace he'd stayed more than a few months.

"You travel that much?"

Race half shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"I'm sorry."

The white haired man gave him an odd look. "I'm going to check out the plane."

"You do that."

Leaving the scientist outside the wrecked house, Bannon walked toward the plant and tree littered runway. Benton watched for a few moments, before locating an overturned chair, awkwardly righting it and sat down. "You would have been heart broken, Rachelle."

He knew how hard she'd worked to make their house a home they could both enjoy. Seeing the destruction, he almost wanted to abandon the place and start somewhere fresh. No reminders of his wife staring him in his face, bringing the pain he felt to the surface.

Any coward could run. He prided himself on being able to solve any problem, no matter how difficult. Getting through his grief would be the same.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The runway had plants tossed all over it. A couple of downed trees, torn up by their roots, blocked his passage. Race could clear them away with a good chain saw. He reached the hanger and forced the door open. Part of the structure had crumpled, but at least the plane stood undamaged.

He smiled. At least they'd had a piece of luck.

First things first, check the plane, clear the runway, plan an escape. He'd run more complicated ops in the past. This would be simple.

Heading toward the plane, he stopped and stared at the wiggling mass underneath.

"Great. Snakes."


End file.
